Trying to Exhale
by A Warrior's Honor
Summary: Talim has loved Yun-Seong as long as she could remember and though the two are not married, they have found themselves as a married couple. But as things were getting good, Talim became curious of his love for her. She could not let go of the fact that something about Yun-Seong's saying did not make her feel convinced. And when she realizes the truth of Yun-Seong, she might exhale.


Talim has been dating Yun-Seong for a long time now and she has never felt such love from one human being ever in her life. The day she met Yun-Seong, she was being guided by the wind that was sending her a message. Unable to hear what exactly the wind was trying to tell her, she ran into a young man and knocked him to the ground. Catching her balance and senses, she nearly scolded the man out but her breath was taken away when she saw his face. His face had such features of a God that looked for a Goddess, his red hair looked like fire under the sun, and his voice was promising as the birth of a child.

Talim, embarrassed for what she did, she quickly helped the boy up, only for her clumsiness to overcome her and she looses her grip on Yun-Seong, dropping him again. "Oh man. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Talim said with a nervous voice "It's okay. I've been knocked down many times but not by a girl who comes up and knocks me down by accident." The two shared a hearty laugh but Talim was still nervous about this. She helped him up and did not let her clumsiness interfere. "Sorry once again." Talim had nothing else to say. She was smitten by him and wanted to ask him out but could not get the words out of her mouth. However, she decided to try "Um, what is your name?" Talim asked nervously "Yun-Seong and you are?" he asked back "Talim." This time without the nervousness in her voice. "So um. Do you want to you know? Go out to dinner or something?" Talim asked. Yun-Seong looked at her very curiously and she was embarrassed again, realizing that she was moving ahead too fast and needed to slow down the process of going out with a complete stranger. However, looking deep into his eyes, she saw nothing of harm or danger but innocence.

Talim was starting to feel like a fool for asking on such a short notice of time and space and almost walked away from Yun-Seong in despair but he grabbed her shoulder, telling her "Talim. It's okay. We can go to a restaurant or something and I'll pay for the dinner." Talim was not intrigued by this man for she never had a date to pay for her dinner on a date. The one time she went out with Hwang, he always made her pay for the dinner and one time, she was left broke. With no second thoughts or second opinions, Talim accepted the date and Yun-Seong told her where to meet him. The two parted ways and been a couple ever since.

However, things have been going off the line for the past two months. Though they're relationship was stronger than an ox, Talim couldn't help but to feel that Yun-Seong has not been as faithful as he said he was. At some point, she let her suspicion take over her mind and when Yun-Seong left his phone at home one day, Talim picked up the phone and read his messages. As she browsed, she saw nothing of him being with another woman. "Maybe he's innocent. I know I was going over my head because Yun-Seong is- wait a minute. What the heck?!" Talim could not believe her eyes- he has been sending text messages to a woman named Seung Mi-Na and apparently has been meeting her at some fancy hotel. As she read the messages, she realized he has been doing this since their first month as a couple.

However, she played dumb about this message and decided to call Seung Mi-Na herself to find out. She dialed her number and asked to speak with her "Yes um, I'm looking for someone named Seung Mi-Na?" Talim asked "Well I'm her and who is this?" she asked "I'm Talim, Yun-Seong's girlfriend." "Girlfriend? Wait a minute. Last time I checked, Talim was his cousin who was living with him." Now Talim knew that Yun-Seong was lying about everything he has said. As Mi-Na continued to talk, Talim did not listen to another word she said for she was so shocked and astonished that everything around her went silent as a deserted home. She hung up the phone and placed it softly on the bed. Why would he lie to her for these past months and be associating himself with another woman? Did he not love her enough to think twice about this? Was she not the most beautiful and pure woman he has ever laid eyes on?

Talim couldn't react to this at all for she was deep in astonishment to even think about doing something. However, as 15 minutes passed, she finally regained consciousness and decided to inform Yun-Seong about what she read on his phone in a calm and lady-like manner, no matter how angry she was. She waited for Yun-Seong to return home. As she waited and waited and waited, time flew by fast and it was already 10:00. "Where is he? Is he with that Seung Mi-Na girl?" Talim tried her best to control her anger and withhold any enraged feeling from coming to reality. However, the more she waited for Yun-Seong to return, the angrier, livid, aggravated, and many more she became. At some point, she became a self-made monster.

Yun-Seong returned home at 12:30 in the morning and when Talim heard the door open and his voice, she did not do exactly as she said she would for the wait of her cheating boyfriend made her so angry that when she walked downstairs and saw Yun-Seong's face, she went off like a bomb. With so much anger withheld in her heart and soul, she screamed and yelled at Yun-Seong "How could you?! You cheating liar!" Yun-Seong knew he was caught but he tried to fool her "Baby listen. It's not what you think, she's crazy." How could he lie to her again? Talim knew that he realized that he was caught but him playing it off and trying to fool her only made things worse than what it was.

Filled with rage and hate, Talim screamed at Yun-Seong and grabbed the glass figurine from the shelf and threw it at him. She headed for the kitchen with Yun-Seong following behind her. As she screamed in rage and anger, she grabbed the Fine China plates from the shelves and threw them at him but he dodged every single one of them. However, she threw them so fast that he needed the White Storm to deflect them. "Why are you lying to me?! I loved you with all my heart and this is how you repay me?! You go and find another woman to replace me?" she screamed once more. "Talim. I was not going to leave you. I swear I love you." "SHUT UP!" She grabbed her bladed-tonfas and headed towards the living room. In such fury, the beautiful glass tables and figurines that stood in harmony were now glass shards that spread across the floor. She destroyed every single glass that stood in her path and Yun-Seong tried to tame her but she was not going to stop. Her rage made her a monster.

When all the glass was destroyed, Talim put down her tonfas and ran up to the bedroom and Yun-Seong followed her. As he arrived, she saw him pack his suitcases with all his clothes "What are you doing?!" Yun-Seong asked "What does it look like?! I'm throwing you out of here!" Yun-Seong was oblivious to this and tended to stop her but she was so angry of his lies that she wasn't listening to a word he said. "Talim please! It's not what you think!" "Not what I think?! I read the messages! I even called the girl! You want to be with trash like that then lay up under her if you have to but you ain't laying up under this bed tonight or any other night because we're through!" Talim said in anger "Through?" Yun-Seong asked in deep sadness "Why are you getting sad? You weren't sad or upset when you were with Mi-Na and now you want to cry on my shoulders now that I found out and throwing you out? Get out of my house!" Talim went into the closet and grab a minimum of his clothes "Talim stop please!" Yun-Seong pleaded "SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP! You're nothing but a liar and a cheat and I don't ever want to see you again!" She finally grabbed all of his belongings in a suitcase and walked downstairs to the door and threw his stuff outside.

Yun-Seong ran after her, shocked by what he saw "Talim. Please." Yun-Seong pleaded once more but Talim continued "Get out of my house now and if you ever come back over here, you better hope you have White Storm with you. Now get out of my house!" Talim pushed him outside the door and shut it as quick as she could, locking it tight. Yun-Seong knocked the door and frantically pounded it, calling her name "Talim! Talim let me in! Where am I going to go?" he asked "I don't know maybe to Mi-Na's or under a bridge but you ain't staying here!" Yun-Seong continued to pound the door, hoping Talim would change her mind but because he did such a thing to her, she was not willing to let him in. At some point, the pounding stopped and Yun-Seong crying out for Talim. She looked out the window and saw him leaving the front porch and walked into the cold night.

Though Talim felt sorry for him, she knew that he broke her heart and she cannot let him stay with her for that. As he walked further down the street, Talim turned off all lights and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She put on her pajamas and decided to sleep the night out. Talim has finally exhaled...


End file.
